


Драббы и мини с ЗФБ-16-17

by Bathilda



Series: Истории-малышки [12]
Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: Multi, Юмор, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Сборник драбблов и мини с ЗФБ-2016 и ЗФБ-2017





	1. Зачарованный принц

**Название:** Зачарованный принц

**Автор:** Bathilda

**Бета:** Мурлыча, Данка Крысь, Анонимка

**Размер:** мини (1316 слова)

**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Катя/Андрей

**Категория:** гет

**Жанр:** юмор, АУ

**Рейтинг:** G

**Краткое содержание:** Принц Андрей чахнет в заколдованной башне и не знает, что спасение ближе, чем он предполагал.

**Примечание:** Иллюстрация к фику была выложена тут <http://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/p207910290.htm?oam#more11>

 

Как ни странно, спасти принца Андрея хотели многие. Странность здесь заключалась в том, что обычно все было наоборот и из заколдованных башен спасали прекрасных принцесс, а вовсе не принцев. Однако красивые состоятельные наследники престола на дороге не валяются, поэтому недостатка в желающих вызволить неожиданно заколдованного принца Андрея не было.

Первой стала его невеста, точнее — уже бывшая невеста, Кира. Поначалу ей не мешали, считая Андрея ее законной добычей, но, когда стало ясно, что у нее ничего не выходит, к башне стали подтягиваться другие принцессы. Кира совсем отчаялась и без сна и отдыха бродила вокруг башни, завывая и стеная от горя. К концу третьего дня окно на пятом этаже открылось и оттуда раздалось мудреное заклинание. Услышав его, Кира залилась слезами пуще прежнего и убежала, куда глаза глядят. То есть домой. (Некоторые злые языки утверждали, что заклинание звучало как: «Да сколько ж можно выть, сил уже нет, дай поспать, чтоб тебе пусто было!» Но это наверняка наветы.)

Следующая принцесса встала у башни лагерем. Она привезла с собой свиту, любимую собачку и маменьку с папенькой, чтобы помолвку можно было отпраздновать, не сходя с места. Почетную миссию освобождения Андрея она поручила лучшему рыцарю своего королевства — не самой же ей идти, в самом деле.

— Вызываю тебя на бой! — крикнул рыцарь, подъехав к главным вратам башни.

Рыцарь этот был самым что ни на есть настоящим рыцарем — без страха и упрека, благородным и благодетельным. Он ничуть не боялся дракона, охранявшего башню, потому что победил уже двух огнедышащих чудовищ и теперь жаждал одолеть третьего и попасть в Книгу рекордов своего королевства. А там, глядишь, и до междуцарственной Книги недалеко.

Вот только этот дракон был необычным: не огнедышащим, а пародышащим. Называли его так, потому что он дышал ядовитыми парами чего-то страшного, что сбивало с ног всякого, не привыкшего ежедневно употреблять в больших количествах алхимический состав C2H5OH. Благодетельный рыцарь, к его беде, такой привычки не имел и потому упал замертво, стоило дракону высунуть голову из двери и спросить зычно: «Хто там?». Двух других рыцарей ждала та же участь, а четвертый, наоборот, так воспрял духом, что ринулся брататься с драконом, потом скрылся в башне, и только его и видели. Батюшка принцессы, посмотрев на это безобразие, приказал всем возвращаться домой: кому королевство охранять, если  воины здесь полягут?

Следующая принцесса также выставила против дракона лучшего своего рыцаря. Но тот не успел даже встретиться с драконом. Едва он подъехал к башне — золотистые его кудри развевались на ветру, щеки заливал здоровый румянец, голубые глаза горели от предчувствия битвы, — как окно на пятом этаже снова открылось, оттуда высунулась чья-то голова и раздалось новое заклинание. Говорят, что оно звучало так: «Милко, это к тебе». Из окна высунулась еще одна голова. «Иди ко мне, яхонтовый мой, тебя-то я и ждал», — вот что, как шептались, услышал рыцарь. Доподлинно неизвестно, так оно или нет, потому как рядом никого не было, а если и были, то лишь иностранцы, языка не разумеющие. Так или иначе, рыцарь побледнел, развернул коня и был таков. И его принцесса уехала, несолоно хлебавши.

Рыцарь третьей принцессы учел ошибки своих предшественников: нос и рот он замотал черным платком, волосы обрил, а лицо выкрасил черной краской — ради устрашения и маскировки. Последнее, пожалуй, было излишним, так как роста он и так был пугающего, а вида от природы зловещего. «А-а-а, чудище!» — раздался при его появлении женский визг, доносившийся из башни, и на голову рыцарю упал фикус. И не просто фикус, а в горшке. Оба они — и фикус, и горшок — пропорциями не уступали рыцарю, который свалился с коня и целый день лежал как мертвый. А потом встал, поклялся больше не пить и не дебоширить и ушел в монастырь. Отец этой принцессы тоже свернул лагерь и отправился в родное королевство: мол, нечего мне рыцарей портить, у меня их и так мало.

После еще многие принцессы пытались освободить принца Андрея, некоторые безумицы — даже лично, но все без толку. Потом к принцессам присоединились простолюдинки, но и у тех ничего не получилось.

Постепенно народный интерес переключился на Златовласку, чья коса по ночам пробиралась в дома соседней деревушки и щекотала крестьян, потом на Белоснежку, которая от укола веретеном не заснула, а стала прясть срамные гобелены, и про принца Андрея забыли.

А потом к башне подошла маленького росточка девушка, по виду — ну никак не принцесса.

— Хто такая? — дохнул на нее дракон, почесывая левой лапой за ухом.

Девушка только слегка поморщилась — подумаешь, пародышащий дракон, она выросла с пародышащим подполковником, это куда хуже! — и ответила:

— Инспекция. Дайте пройти.

— Пропуск давай. Без пропуска не положено, — отрезал дракон.

Девушка достала из портфеля, который держала в руках, кучу бумаг:

— Вот предписание о проведении противопожарной инспекции, — ткнула она одну бумагу в нос дракону. — Это — о проведении осмотра здания на предмет его сейсмической устойчивости. А то свалит вас свист Соловья-Разбойника, кто за соседние разрушенные дома отвечать будет? Не Соловей же, его-то все равно не поймаешь. Это — предписание о проверке соблюдения трудового законодательства. Знаем мы эти ваши заколдованные башни, пользуетесь безнаказанностью и заставляете всех работать сверхурочно.

— Не положено, — тихо и как-то жалобно сказал дракон, будто бы даже уменьшившийся ростом.

— А это, — грозно продолжила девушка, — предписание о санитарно-эпидемиологической проверке.

Тут она многозначительно посмотрела на дракона, с остервенением чешущего лапой голову, и он, съежившись, пропустил ее.

— Освободительница, спасительница, — разнеслось по этажам башни.

«Это мы еще посмотрим», — пробормотала себе под нос девушка.

— Милая барышня, — перед дверью королевского кабинета дорогу ей перегородил светловолосый обаятельный мужчина, — боюсь, произошло м-а-а-аленькое недоразумение. Понимаете, — тут он взял ее под локоть и понизил голос, — мы, в общем-то, не просили нас спасать, и…

— Принц Андрей у себя? — сурово спросила девушка, вырывая у него руку.

Не в силах противиться такой решимости, мужчина печально кивнул.

— Принц Андрей? — на всякий случай уточнила у широкоплечего брюнета девушка, зайдя в кабинет.

— Ну я, — без особого энтузиазма ответил брюнет. Он сидел, положив ноги на стол, и бросал скомканную бумагу в стоявшую у окна мусорную корзину. С меткостью у него было не очень. — Между прочим, я не просил меня спасать. Мне и здесь хорошо — тихо, спокойно, никаких невест, никаких забот, так что никуда я с вами не пойду и о пышной свадьбе и троне можете забыть.

— Налоговый инспектор Екатерина Пушкарева, — неприятным тоном сказала девушка, сунув принцу под нос раскрытое удостоверение. — То, что вам здесь хорошо, я знаю. Вы не сдали отчеты за два предыдущих квартала и не заплатили налогов на сумму…

— Какие отчеты? Какие налоги? — сев, наконец, нормально, возмущенно перебил ее принц. — Вы что, не видите, что мы заколдованы? Проклятье на нас наложили, а значит, наружу мы выйти не можем. Я вам что, отчеты голубиной почтой отправлять должен? А налоги нам не с чего платить, банкроты мы, — он картинно развел руками.

— Царь Тритон, к вашему сведению, отправляет отчеты дельфиньей почтой, и ничего, все доходит, — поджала губы Екатерина. — Что до налогов, то на вас также наложен штраф за неуплату. Думаете, мы не знаем, что вы сбываете свою продукцию через подземную дорогу гномов? Для этого выходить наружу совершенно необязательно. Так что, будете платить добровольно, или нам арестовать имеющиеся у вас счета? То, что они у вас пустые, вам не поможет, потому что потом мы придем и опишем ваше имущество, включая ваши секретные склады — да-да, о них нам тоже известно. А заодно привлечем к вашему делу коллег, которые арестуют вас за контрабанду тканей.

Принц Андрей вздохнул.

— Как насчет сделки? — тоскливо спросил он.

— Что-о-о? Подкуп должностного лица при исполнении?

— Нет-нет, ни в коем случае, — испугался принц. — Просто… давайте мы все заплатим — и налоги, и штраф, — а вы закроете глаза на контрабанду. А взамен… — он тяжело вздохнул, но все же открыл ящик и вынул оттуда изящную корону. — Моя дорогая спасительница, окажите мне честь стать моей женой.

— Я подумаю, — после секундной паузы сказала Екатерина, но было видно, что выражение ее глаз смягчилось. В конце концов, коварный нарушитель налогового законодательства был хорош собой, благородных кровей и не чужд смекалки.

Так принц Андрей избавился от проклятья и нашел себе жену, а Екатерина Пушкарева выполнила план своего отдела в налоговой инспекции и стала королевой. Она пока решила не говорить новоиспеченному мужу, что во время его заточения в башне гномье королевство вступило в единое таможенное пространство со всеми своими соседями, и продукция, переправляемая принцем Андреем за границу, перестала быть контрабандой.

 


	2. Судьба

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По мотивам заявки "Катю и Киру в роддоме перепутали...очень интересно, какими бы они стали, насколько бы их характеры изменились"

**Название:** Судьба

**Автор:** Bathilda

**Бета:** Мурлыча и Данка Крысь

**Размер:** драббл (993 слов)

**Пейринг:** Катя, Андрей

**Категория:** джен

**Жанр:** АУ

**Рейтинг:** G

**Краткое содержание:** По мотивам заявки "Катю и Киру в роддоме перепутали...очень интересно, какими бы они стали, насколько бы их характеры изменились"

 

 

 — Таким образом, мы рассчитываем увеличить прибыль в первом полугодии на четырнадцать процентов. На этом, пожалуй, все. — Кира окинула взглядом членов Совета акционеров и добавила: — Вопросы?

 — Нет, Кира Юрьевна, какие тут могут быть вопросы после такого блестящего отчета? — широко улыбнулся Урядов, масляно глядя на докладчицу.

Та поморщилась. Не был бы он давним знакомым Павла Жданова и акционером, она бы уволила его, не задумываясь. Мало того, что за него всю работу, по сути, делают его сотрудники, так он еще и пристает к работающим в компании девушкам. Ничего, Кира найдет способ убрать его из "Зималетто". Москва не сразу строилась, как говорится.

Кира заняла президентский кабинет год назад, после отставки Павла Жданова. Сейчас она уже достаточно уверенно чувствовала себя в кресле президента компании, но предпочитала пока сосредоточить свои усилия на главном, на развитии "Зималетто". С остальным можно было разобраться позже, когда ее основная цель будет достигнута.

 — Если бы мы сразу следовали моему плану, еще в прошлом году увеличили бы прибыль, — проворчал Андрей себе под нос.

Кира, однако, его услышала.

 — Если бы мы следовали твоему плану, то давно разорились бы, — намеренно ядовито отозвалась она. — В твоем бизнес-плане было столько ошибок, что складывалось впечатление, будто ты так и не выучил таблицу умножения.

Саша весело хмыкнул, а Андрей натянуто улыбнулся, решив не продолжать этот спор. Глупо лезть на рожон, когда все знают, что правда на стороне Киры. Андрей в детстве и в самом деле с трудом осваивал таблицу умножения, отставая даже от младшей по возрасту Киры, и прекрасно помнил свой позор, когда та находила ошибки в его домашней работе и гордо рассказывала всем об этом.

 — Я так понимаю, вопросов нет? — уточнила Кира. — В таком случае предлагаю объявить итоговое годовое собрание Совета акционеров закрытым.

 — Поддерживаю, — лениво сказал Саша. — А то я на самолет опоздаю.

Саша собирался провести новогодние каникулы на море, и среди неожиданно ударивших московских морозов Кира уже даже немного жалела, что не согласилась составить ему компанию. Саму ее ждали горные лыжи и Альпы, куда она планировала вылететь завтра. Кира не разделяла любви брата к ленивому отдыху в теплых краях, как, впрочем, и интереса их старшей сестры Кристины ко всяким экзотическим и эзотерическим местам. Кира вообще была мало похожа на них обоих, и это было скорее хорошо, чем плохо, потому что с ней, спокойной и прагматичной, родителям было намного проще, чем с витающей в облаках Кристиной и нервным закомплексованным Сашей.

 — Что ж, всем спасибо за внимание. В этом году мы очень продуктивно и тяжело работали и заслужили отдых, — сказала Кира.

 — И увеличение дивидендов, — вставил Малиновский.

 — Это тоже, — не стала спорить Кира. — Всех с наступающим Новым годом.

Поздравляя друг друга, акционеры неторопливо вышли из конференц-зала. Андрей остановился на пороге, обернулся и спросил Киру:

 — Не передумала?

 — Не в этой жизни, Андрюша, — рассмеялась Кира, отлично зная, что и его предложение, и этот вопрос — не больше чем игра, в которую они оба играли уже который год. Они никогда не были друзьями, но и врагами их назвать было сложно, и Кира не желала ничего менять в их отношениях.

 — А зря. Только представь: море, чистейший белый песок, ласковый бриз, соленые брызги в лицо… — прикрыв глаза сказал Андрей.

Он тоже собирался на море, сразу после короткого визита к родителям в Лондон, и давно уже приглашал Киру к нему присоединиться.

 — Девушки в откровенных бикини..., ‒ закончила за него Кира.

 — Кирюша, если ты будешь со мной, мне никто больше не будет нужен, — картинно положив руку на сердце, заявил Андрей.

 — Свежо предание, но верится с трудом, — хмыкнула Кира. Еще в юности она поняла, что Андрей — типичный бабник из тех, кто никогда не меняется, и была достаточно умна, чтобы не поддаваться его чарам. — Передавай привет Павлу и Маргарите. Я им обязательно позвоню, но под Новый год могу не дозвониться, сам знаешь, какая в это время связь.

 — Передам. Если передумаешь, я весь твой.

 — Мечтать не вредно. Все, иди, мне пора собираться в театр, — Кира махнула рукой, словно отгоняя назойливую мошку

 — Большой?

 — Конечно.

Все близкие Киры знали: перед Новым годом она всегда ходила на балет в Большой театр. В детстве ее, Сашу и Кристину водили туда бабушка и родители, но только Кире это по-настоящему нравилось, и она продолжала следовать этой традиции даже после смерти родителей.

Кирина бабушка была несостоявшейся балериной и очень хотела, чтобы хоть кто-то в семье воплотил в жизнь ее мечту. Ее дочери, еще в детстве получившей травму колена, это не удалось. Кристина оказалась для этого недостаточно упорной. Саша и слышать не хотел о такой "девчачьей ерунде", а у самой Киры была неподходящая для балета конституция. Бабушка до слез расстраивалась из-за этого. Она вообще была экзальтированной и очень нервной, и Кристина с Сашей во многом были похожи на нее: не только темпераментом, но и астеническим телосложением. Только Кира, обладательница пышной груди и крутых бедер, пошла скорее в папу, крепко сбитого и неизменно рационального и невозмутимого. Однако несостоявшаяся танцевальная карьера не мешала Кире искренне любить балет.

Переодевшись в вечернее платье под цвет ее карих глаз, — творение гениального Милко, подарок ей на Новый год, — Кира, заглянула в клатч, убедилась, что билет на месте, и отправилась на парковку. Сегодня она ну никак не могла опоздать. Во-первых, потому что это был последний новогодний бал Большого перед тем, как его закроют на реконструкцию, а во-вторых, потому что это было последнее выступление нынешней примы-балерины Большого на родине, в следующем году хрупкая белокурая Екатерина Пушкарева, покорившая весь мир, собиралась танцевать в Лондоне.

Пушкарева неизменно восхищала Киру своей легкостью, грацией и отточенными движениями, а еще она напоминала Кире маму и бабушку, и глядеть на нее было все равно, что снова ненадолго увидеться с родными. Глядя на Пушкареву, Кира с легкостью могла представить бабушку, маму или Кристину, таких же светловолосых и изящных, на сцене Большого.

Медленно продвигаясь вперед по вечно загруженному центру Москвы, Кира тихонько напевала себе под нос, поглядывая в зеркало. Она недавно обновила облик, осветлила и завила волосы и еще не привыкла к новой прическе, хотя все уверяли ее, что ей очень идет. Все же ей чрезвычайно повезло с людьми, которые ее окружали, и она не переставала благодарить судьбу за то, что ей повезло родиться в семье, которая во всем ее поддерживала и помогла стать той, кем она стала.

 


	3. Долгожданный подарок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вдохновлено заявкой на фест: Хочу миник про детей и новый год в семье Андрея, но без романтизации детишек, праздника и семьи, и без фантастики или сказки. Прозу жизни бы мне...

**Название:** Долгожданный подарок

 **Автор:** Bathilda

 **Бета:** Мурлыча и Данка Крысь

 **Размер:** мини (1060 слов)

 **Пейринг:** Катя/Андрей

 **Категория:** гет

 **Жанр:** флафф

 **Рейтинг:** G

 **Краткое содержание:** Один Новый год семейства Ждановых

 **Примечание:** Вдохновлено заявкой на фест: Хочу миник про детей и новый год в семье Андрея, но без романтизации детишек, праздника и семьи, и без фантастики или сказки. Прозу жизни бы мне...

— Кать, от Романовича звонили, сказали, что он очень извиняется, но сегодня не придет. Просит перенести встречу на январь.

Маша на всякий случай отошла назад, хотя привычки швыряться тяжелыми предметами за Катей никогда не водилось. Легкими, впрочем, тоже, но сейчас Маша поняла бы, если бы Катя запулила в стену ну хотя бы степлер. Но Катя лишь выдохнула через нос и сказала:

— Отлично. Пусть не приходит. Больше встреч с ним не назначать, нам такие партнеры не нужны.

Романович месяц добивался встречи с руководством "Зималетто", чтобы навязать им свою продукцию — оригинальные дизайнерские аксессуары и фурнитуру, которые, по его собственным словам, "прямо таки созданы для шедевров Милко Вукановича". Ничего в каталоге Романовича не впечатлило Катю и Андрея настолько, чтобы поменять поставщика, но некоторую часть ассортимента они готовы были взять исключительно под новую коллекцию. Можно сказать, это в основном из-за встречи с Романовичем Катя пришла сегодня на работу, а тут такое.

— Что-нибудь еще? — спросила Катя у Маши.

— Да, вот, итоговый сейловый список от Амуры.

Катя подписала его, не глядя, и устало выпрямила спину.

— Андрей не приехал?

Глупый вопрос, поняла Катя, приехал бы — пошел бы сразу к ней.

— Я его не видела, — ответила Маша. — Это ж такое дело, можно и до вечера там проторчать.

Ну да, конечно, приспичило же кому-то оформлять все документы по тендеру именно тридцать первого декабря. Дичь, но куда деваться?

— Вот что, Маш, распускай всех по домам и сама иди. Я подожду Андрея.

Маша просияла.

— Спасибо, Кать! Тебе точно ничего больше не нужно?

— Точно, — улыбнулась Катя, оценив жертвенность подруги и по совместительству личной помощницы. — Иди. Счастливого Нового года.

— И тебе. Второго увидимся, да?

— Обязательно.

Маша упорхнула, и Катя немного ей позавидовала: она бы тоже не отказалась поехать сейчас домой, но даже тридцать первого декабря работы у нее хватало, и она не хотела оставлять ее всю на следующий год, раз уж она все равно здесь.

Подумав, Катя открыла бутылку красного вина, подаренного партнерами на Новый год. Очень любезно с их стороны: именно это вино так полюбилось ей за время медового месяца. Налила себе бокал, погрузилась в работу.

— Пить без меня? Так нечестно!

Катя вздрогнула от неожиданности, едва не уронив уже почти пустой бокал, и подняла голову: в дверях стоял Андрей, измотанный, но довольный.

— Все в порядке? — первым делом спросила Катя.

— А то! — радостно подтвердил Андрей, подошел к ней и чмокнул в щеку. — Мы, как всегда, лучшие.

— Ага, и самые скромные.

— И это тоже, — улыбнулся Андрей. — Слушай, почему у нас тут такой склеп, где все?

— Я их отпустила, все равно никто о работе не думает, только об оливье и шампанском.

— Нет, ну куда это годится: начальство работает в поте лица, а подчиненные уже гуляют вовсю?

— Согласна, поэтому предлагаю нам тоже ехать домой.

Ответить Андрей не успел, у Кати зазвонил телефон.

— Да, мам, привет, мы как раз собирались… Что? Все в порядке? — Андрей заметно напрягся, и Катя жестом успокоила его, мол, ничего страшного. — Ну ничего, ты только не очень расстраивайся, ладно? Мы новую привезем, еще лучше. Как папа? Хорошо. Да, ждите нас, мы скоро.

— Даша с Ричем играли, — сообщила она Андрею.

— Чего мы лишись? — немедленно спросил тот, догадываясь.

— Елки, — вздохнула Катя. — И половины старых игрушек, которые нам родители отдали. Поехали искать новую елку.

— А надо? — нахмурился Андрей. — Встретим Новый год без елки, будет воспитательный момент, зато в следующий раз будет играть аккуратнее.

— Нет уж, что за Новый год без елки? — возразила Катя. — Ничего, папиных нотаций на сто воспитательных моментов хватит, ты же знаешь, какой он в последнее время ворчливый стал.

Андрей хотел сказать, что Валерий Сергеевич всегда таким был, но благоразумно промолчал.

* * *

Домой — в загородный дом, а не в городскую квартиру, — они добрались только через два часа. Хоть многие и уехали из города на каникулы, а большинство оставшихся уже готовились дома к Новому году, от пробок все равно было никуда не деться.

— Папа! Елка! Ура!

Первой встречать их вылетела, конечно, Даша в сопровождении верного Рича, отчего Андрей едва не уронил длинную елку, спеленутую сеткой.

— Если с этой елки упадет хоть одна игрушка, подарков не получишь, поняла? — строго сказал Андрей.

— Да, папа, — прошептала, опустив голову, Даша, но Андрей достаточно хорошо знал дочь, чтобы не обольщаться: она прекрасно понимала, что даже если Дед Мороз будет таким жестоким, родители, дедушки и бабушки все равно не оставят ее без подарков, потому что она вила из них веревки.

— Избалованное создание, — проворчал Андрей, пристроив елку в углу и подхватил Дашу на руки.

Рич с лаем носился вокруг.

— Что за шум, а драки нет? — бодро поинтересовался вышедший в холл Валерий Сергеевич. — Катя, ты в курсе, что натворила твоя дочь? Те игрушки еще моя мама покупала, сейчас такие уже не делают.

Ходил он уже плохо, сказывался перенесенный несколько лет назад инсульт, но в остальном был здоров и полон сил и мог часами читать лекции окружающим.

— Катя, Илюша спит уже почти три часа, скоро, наверное, проснется, — предупредила Катю высунувшаяся из кухни Елена Александрова, вытиравшая испачканные в муке руки.

— Что там с тендером? — спросил Павел Олегович, спустившийся со второго этажа.

Катя с Андреем мимолетно переглянулись и продолжили раздеваться, отвечая на вопросы родных. Новый год — семейный праздник.

* * *

— Еще оливье?

— Воронцовы тоже нас приглашали, но мы решили, что ехать из Лондона в Ниццу, а оттуда в Барселону слишком утомительно.

— Вкусные огурчики, правда? Сам солил!

— Самое важное, чтобы все документы были правильно оформлены, сейчас к госзакупкам очень серьезные требования…

— Ма-а-ам, а Илюша описался!

Процесс приучения к горшку шел не так гладко, как Катя надеялась.

— Я вытру.

— А Андрюша в этом возрасте уже сам ходил на горшок.

— Ма-а-ам, у меня животик болит.

— Не надо было, наверное, ей столько помидор давать.

— Мам, ну я же просила!

— Но ведь Дашенька их так любит.

— Совсем ты своих вертихвосток распустила, Катюха. Я тебе сегодня на работу звонил, а никого уже нет. В наше время Новый год вообще только один вечер отмечали, а первого уже на работу шли.

— У Семеновых внучка МГИМО закончила. Такая умная красивая девочка, с хорошим вкусом. Ты должен ее помнить, Андрей, она была на вашей с Кирой помолвке.

— Тихо, сейчас президент выступать будет.

— Шампанское, надо налить шампанское.

— Мам, у меня опять животик болит.

— Рич, нельзя! Брось!

— Президент же, тихо!

— С Новым годом!

* * *

Дом затих только к трем часам ночи.

— Слава богу, — с чувством сказал Андрей, с наслаждением растягиваясь на кровати.

Катя легла ему под бок, и они долго и с энтузиазмом целовались, а потом сделали то, о чем мечтали всю эту тяжелую неделю: легли спать, твердо намереваясь встать не раньше обеда, даже если вокруг них будут рушиться стены. В последние годы это было для них самым долгожданным подарком на Новый год.


	4. Дитя грозы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Воланд снова навестил Москву, и ему нужна королева бала. Кроссовер с "Мастером и Маргаритой" Булгакова.

**Название:** Дитя грозы

 **Автор:** Bathilda

 **Бета:** LanaAkaRowan

 **Размер:** мини (1313 слов)

 **Пейринг/персонажи** : Маргарита Рудольфовна, НП

 **Категория:** джен

 **Жанр:** мистика, кроссовер

 **Рейтинг:** G

 **Краткое содержание** : Воланд снова навестил Москву, и ему нужна королева бала.

 **Примечание:** кроссовер с "Мастером и Маргаритой" Булгакова.

 

— Бал!

Маргарита вздрогнула и на миг прикрыла глаза, ослепленная ярким светом, который обрушился на зал подобно проливному дождю. Грянула музыка — громкая, бравурная, от нее сразу же заложило уши, и запах цветов и шампанского, от которого так кружилась голова, стал еще острее. Однако все эти неудобства были ничем по сравнению с восторгом, который Маргарита испытывала от всего, что видела и слышала. В ней, как ни странно, не было ни страха, ни даже волнения.

— Гости будут с минуты на минуту, Маргарита Рудольфовна, — негромко сказал невероятно красивый юноша с нежными чертами лица и пустыми холодными глазами.

Глядя на него, переодевшегося в честь бала в черный фрак, Маргарита вдруг отчетливо осознала, что он действительно демон-убийца, и притом чертовски — да, именно чертовски! — хороший.

— О да, гости, гости, наши очаровательные гости! — радостно захлопала в ладоши коротко стриженая брюнетка с лукавыми раскосыми глазами.

Затейница Жюли, организовавшая этот бал, по праву гордилась собой.

— Слишком много гостей, слишком мало очарования, — пробормотал высокий мужчина с прилизанными волосами, которые Маргарита видела до этого исключительно всклокоченными.

Салатовый пиджак и малиновую рубашку он сменил на фрак, и уже ничем не напоминал шутника-кривляку, пригласившего ее на бал.

— Выпейте, королева, — тихо сказала Маргарите статная рыжеволосая женщина в полупрозрачном платье, протягивая ей кубок с какой-то густой жидкостью. — Это придаст вам сил.

— Они вам ой как понадобятся, — подмигнула Жюли.

Маргарита отхлебнула из кубка нечто, на вкус похожее на коньяк с клубничным мороженым, и секунду спустя из камина напротив трона, на котором она сидела, появился первый гость.

Бал для Маргариты по-настоящему начался.

* * *

Множество залов, невесть как вместившихся в обычную московскую коммуналку, были забиты гостями: во фраках и бальных платьях, полуодетыми и совсем раздетыми, с сосками, украшенными драгоценными камнями, и вовсе без сосков, изуродованными шрамами и прекрасными, обрезанными и кастрированными. Убийцами., садистами, отравителями, предателями, палачами и прочими выдающимися личностями.

От гигантской арены, окруженной зрителями, исходил почти видимый жар. В центре боролись лев и человек, и было понятно, что последний, несмотря на свою недюжинную силу и волю к победе, проигрывал. Его лицо заливала кровь, кожа на спине висела лохмотьями, но он упрямо дрался за жизнь. Какое-то время Маргарита любовалась ожесточенной, по-своему красивой схваткой, но полетела дальше, когда лев прыгнул на человека в последний раз. Ее интересовало само сражение, но не его кровавый результат.

Толпа за ее спиной восторженно взревела после крика боли и агонии. Не оглядываясь, Маргарита продолжила путь. Внизу, во всех многочисленных залах гремел бал. Везде: на мягчайших диванах, на роскошных клумбах, среди лиан тропического леса с энтузиазмом совокуплялись гости — и парами, и группами, сплетясь в причудливый живой клубок. Глядя на них, Маргарита почувствовала похоть, и сидеть на метле стало неудобно, но желания присоединиться к этим гостям у нее не возникло. Да и не пристало это ей, королеве бала. Однако она с любопытством наблюдала за совсем уж смелыми экспериментами, и ее передернуло, когда одна необычайно зубастая дама, увлекшись, откусила своему незадачливому партнеру член.

Гигантскую кухню  Маргарита постаралась миновать как можно быстрее. Над ней стояла завеса огня и дыма, а в большой котел, где что-то булькало, то и дело падал кто-то из поварят с поросячьими рыльцами. Ни один не выбрался, но трагедии из этого никто не делал, и варево продолжали невозмутимо мешать оставшиеся поварята.

Вокруг огромного бассейна, больше похожего на небольшое море, голышом загорали гости, уставшие от суеты. Они потягивали ледяное шампанское, и дамы довольно визжали, когда время от времени из воды высовывалась тупорылая акулья голова и пыталась схватить какого-нибудь зазевавшегося гостя. И вероятно, ей это удавалось — Маргарита видела, как орангутанги в шортах сачками вылавливали из бассейна что-то, подозрительно похожее на оторванные руки и ноги.

Вскоре бесчисленные гости изысканно украшенные залы, зимний сад, тропический остров, длинные столы с деликатесами и все остальное слились для Маргариты в нестерпимую мешанину образов, запахов и звуков.

Никогда в жизни она еще не испытывала такого облегчения, как в тот миг, когда в залах, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, исчезли все гости и воцарились, наконец, тишина и темнота. Бал был окончен.

Теперь ее ждала выстраданная награда.

* * *

Маргарита обожала сына. Он был ее радостью, ее гордостью, чудом, в которое никак не могли поверить не только врачи, но и она сама. Если бы понадобилось, Маргарита еще сотню, тысячу раз сделала бы то, что сделала, чтобы у нее появился Андрюшенька. Она ждала, что он родится ровно через девять месяцев после бала, который сейчас казался ей сном, но пришлось подождать чуть дольше, и день, когда родился Андрей, стал самым счастливым днем в ее жизни. Впервые прижимая к себе крошечного сморщенного младенца с черными волосиками и мутными глазками, которые стали карими едва ли не на следующий день, Маргарита испытала такой прилив сумасшедшей любви, что даже побоялась, что у нее остановится сердце.

Однако в такие дни, как сегодня, когда Маргарита после бессонной ночи пыталась уложить плачущего от режущихся зубов Андрюшу, ей хотелось хоть на секунду вернуться в прошлое, где ей не приходилось часами наматывать круги по квартире, укачивая на руках увесистого ребенка.

На улице вдруг громыхнуло, и комнату озарила вспышка молнии. Гроза собиралась еще с утра, но только сейчас соизволила, наконец, пролить на город первые капли дождя. После второго раската грома Маргарита с тоской подумала,  что теперь ей точно ни за что не уложить Андрея. Но, к ее удивлению, тот вдруг перестал плакать и заливисто засмеялся, услышав следующий раскат грома. Через несколько минут он уже крепко спал, убаюканный грозой.

* * *

Андрей был счастлив. У него была обожаемая жена, очаровательная дочка, верные друзья и любимое дело, которое процветало. Да, он был абсолютно счастлив и готов был кричать об этом на весь мир. И все же… все же время от времени, его охватывало странное чувство, знакомое ему еще с детства, названия которому у него не было. То ли тоска, то ли жажда странствий и обновления, то ли стремление найти что-то неведомое, то ли еще что. В такие минуты им завладевала меланхолия пополам с каким-то неясным раздражением, он тяготился обществом других людей и будто бы слышал музыку, играющую где-то далеко. Вот как сейчас.

Андрей снял очки, встал из-за стола и потянулся. Только сейчас он заметил, что засиделся на работе допоздна. Катя с Настенькой были на даче, и возвращаться в пустую квартиру не хотелось. Андрей подошел к окну, поднял жалюзи и обнаружил, что город был во власти надвигающейся грозы. Вместо ожидаемого заката Андрей увидел низкие тучи, затянувшие небо. Минуту спустя раздался первый раскат грома, и хлынул дождь. Серая мутная пелена мгновенно скрыла столицу так, что, казалось, что кроме высотки «Зималетто» и самого Андрея  в мире не осталось больше ничего — ни домов, ни людей, ни машин. Все было растворено, смыто в безвременье и пустоту.

Внезапно небо расколола надвое яркая молния, но Андрей не вздрогнул от неожиданности, а наоборот, подался вперед, жадно вглядываясь в беспросветную хмарь. Следующая вспышка была еще ярче, и Андрею почудилось… Он покачал головой, усмехнувшись: вот до чего доводит работа без отдыха. Однако, даже сознавая, что это все ерунда, Андрей не сводил глаз с неба, и через секунду дождался следующей молнии. Слепящая, зависшая в воздухе дольше обычного, она высветила вереницу всадников, скачущих прямо по серому небесному полотнищу. Их было не то пять, не то  шесть — Андрей не успел сосчитать. Их огромные кони были черны как ночь, а сами всадники – окутаны кроваво-красным сиянием.

Еще одна молния — и кавалькада резко рванулась вверх, прямиком в раздутое брюхо грозовой тучи. Следующая молния вспыхнула нескоро, когда в небе уже не было никого и ничего необычного.

Андрей удивился собственной фантазии — обычно с ней у него было плохо. Он еще постоял у окна, но больше ничего странного ему не привиделось, и он вернулся к отчетам. Если иногда Андрею и казалось, что он слышит звяканье шпор, тихий женский смех и низкий мужской голос, он никак на это не реагировал.

Вскоре он закончил работу, последний раз посмотрел в окно и вдруг подумал, что в следующем году непременно пойдет на бал. Он не представлял, откуда у него взялась эта мысль, и на какой такой бал он собирался, но точно знал, что сделает это.

В гараж он спустился в хорошем настроении и по пути домой насвистывал себе под нос какой-то вальс. Его меланхолия исчезла, сменившись радостным предвкушением. Год обещал быть долгим, но ожидание того стоило, Андрей был в этом уверен.

 


	5. Сладкая месть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чаще всего у фобий есть веские причины. Новая фобия Александра не исключение. Стеб и тентакли.

**Название:** Сладкая месть

 **Автор** : Bathilda

 **Бета:** Мурлыча, Данка Крысь

 **Размер** **:** мини (1012 слов)

 **Пейринг/персонажи** : Андрей, Александр

 **Категория** : джен

 **Жанр** : стеб

 **Рейтинг** : G

 **Предупреждение** : тентакли

 **Краткое содержание:** Чаще всего у фобий есть веские причины. Новая фобия Александра не исключение.

 

— Да ты вообще сам по себе круглый ноль, — с привычным пренебрежением бросил Александр. Да, в нем говорила зависть, но она была так глубоко спрятана, что он никогда бы ее не признал. Зависть? К Андрею? Вот еще! Чему там завидовать? Нос огромный, взгляд как у сельского дурачка, ума определенно не палата. — Бизнесмен из тебя паршивый, жених еще хуже, да и любовник наверняка так себе. Все эти твои модельки, думаешь, вешаются на тебя за красивые глаза? Мечтать не вредно, но не обольщайся: им от тебя нужна работа и связи, так что не удивлюсь, что и любовник из тебя никудышный.  

Этого Андрей уже стерпеть не мог. В последнее время его самоконтроль, и без того, признаться, не идеальный, давал сбои. Слишком много всего навалилось: и на работе проблемы, и в личной жизни, тут у кого хочешь нервы не выдержат. Если бы Александр заявился к нему днем, дело закончилось бы привычной перебранкой. Но сейчас, когда рабочий день почти закончился, и большинство сотрудников в честь пятницы уже разошлись, Андрей решил наглядно продемонстрировать Александру, насколько тот был неправ.

— Никудышный, говоришь? — прищурившись, переспросил он, с невозмутимым видом расстегивая ширинку.

— Жданов, я всегда знал, что твой коэффициент умственного развития ниже, чем абсолютный ноль, но это уж слишком, — невольно сделав шаг назад, сказал Александр. — Не паясничай.

— Я? Ну что ты, я просто подумал, что мы с тобой давным-давно знакомы, а ты еще не видел мою лучшую половину. Нехорошо как-то. Ты так не считаешь?

Он начал приспускать брюки вместе с трусами, и Александр, круто развернувшись, пошел к двери.

— Поговорим, когда ты будешь в более адекватном… — Мимо него промелькнуло что-то непонятное, да так быстро, что он даже не успел разглядеть, что это такое, услышал лишь щелчок закрывшегося замка. — Что за?..  

Он в два счета оказался у двери и подергал за ручку — заперто. Что за дурацкие шутки? Судя по всему, какой-то идиот запер их здесь снаружи, по-другому закрытую дверь объяснить было нельзя: сам Александр этого не делал, да и Андрей к ней не подходил. Черт, теперь придется торчать здесь, пока не найдется кто-то, кто их освободит. По закону подлости это наверняка будет кто-то,  кого Александр меньше всего хотел видеть.

— Андрей, твои сотрудники совсем уже… — начал было Александр, поворачиваясь, и осекся. Он не собирался опускать взгляд и поддаваться на провокации Андрея, но невольно сделал это, потому что в его поле зрения попало то, чего он никак не ожидал увидеть. Вместо того, что должно быть у любого нормального мужчины, у Жданова было нечто странное. Это нечто шевелилось, и больше всего было похоже на извивающиеся багровые щупальца длиной с полруки. Но ведь такого же не могло быть, правда?  

Не успел Александр решить, что это сон или галлюцинация, как одно из щупалец удлинилось и легло на пол, свернувшись кольцами, как питон. «Галлюцинация», — пришел к выводу Александр. Такие гадостные сны ему сниться просто не могли. Додумать эту мысль он не успел: щупальце поднялось вверх, резко метнулось к нему и, обхватив за талию, подняло в воздух. Немужественно взвизгнув, Александр начал трепыхаться, пытаясь разжать щупальце в надежде снова оказаться на земле — висеть в метре над полом было страшно даже в галлюцинации, — но не тут-то было.

— Ты?.. Что ты?..

— Я — это я, — весело подтвердил Жданов. Еще несколько щупалец рванулись к Александру, как пущенные из лука стрелы, и обхватили его за руки и за ноги. — Предвосхищая твои вопросы: да, они настоящие, да, они у меня с рождения. Да, они хорошо маскируются, поэтому когда мы купались в детстве в пруду, ты ничего не замечал. И нет, я — не совсем человек.

— Я ничего не скажу, — задушено прошептал Александр после некоторой паузы: что еще сказать, он не знал. Мозг отказывался принимать такую правду, а жить очень хотелось. — Никому ничего, буду нем, как могила.

— Конечно не скажешь, — хмыкнул Жданов. — Ты же не хочешь попасть в психушку или стать для всех посмешищем. — Он задумался, а потом на его губах появилась улыбка, которую Александр хорошо помнил у него с детства, так шкодливо Андрей улыбался, когда планировал очередную пакость. — Знаешь, раз уж я так долго их от тебя скрывал, самое время вам познакомиться поближе. Заодно убедишься, что я не такой плохой любовник, каким ты меня считаешь.

Александра, которого била мелкая нервная дрожь, бросило в холодный пот, когда свободные щупальца Андрея начали ловко стягивать с него пиджак.

— Не надо, — прохрипел Александр, все еще не в силах поверить в происходящее. Надо просто расслабиться и дождаться, когда он вернется в реальность.

— Надо, — ласково ответил Жданов, стягивая с него рубашку, которую щупальца уже успели расстегнуть и вынуть из брюк. — Надо, Саша, надо.

Как только неожиданно теплое, влажное и проворное щупальце нежно погладило его по голому боку, Александр, забыв о том, что это все было не по-настоящему, не выдержал и заорал во все горло, зовя на помощь и моля о пощаде. Но Жданов был безжалостен, а Александра никто не услышал.

* * *

Как же полезно знать слабые места своего врага! Когда Андрей опустил свою обессилевшую, мокрую от слез и пота и тяжело дышавшую жертву на пол, он почувствовал укол совести. Правда, совсем крошечный. Он столько лет терпел от Воропаева злобные нападки и попытки его унизить, что теперь месть казалась справедливой и была на редкость сладкой.  

Он снова коснулся Воропаева, который вздрогнул всем телом и напрягся, но тут же обмяк, едва щупальце легло ему на лоб. И пусть он сейчас заснет, а проснувшись чуть позже в своей машине, не будет ничего помнить, в памяти Андрея навсегда останется то, как он хохотал, визжал и извивался, когда его щекотала дюжина игривых щупалец.

Вздохнув, Андрей подхватил Александра на руки — тяжелый, вот ведь откормился на казенных харчах, — и понес в гараж.

* * *

Андрей был совершенно уверен, что Воропаев ничего не помнил, однако после этого дня их стычки все равно стали реже и были менее ожесточенными, чем раньше. При любых других обстоятельствах Андрей радовался бы этому, однако теперь при встречах с Александром он был слишком занят, чтобы обращать на него много внимания, — приходилось прикладывать все силы, чтобы убедить свои щупальца вести себя хорошо и не высовываться, так им понравилось забавляться с его заклятым врагом.

Между тем враг этот, по причинам, оставшимися ему самому неизвестными, перестал клеиться к женщинам в брюках и категорически запрещал их носить своим пассиям в дальнейшем. И лишь подсознание Александра знало, почему его охватывала такая паника, когда при нем кто-то расстегивал штаны.

 


	6. Денежки врозь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вдохновлено комментарием «даже если Жданов и Малиновский будут бороться между собой за сердце Потапкина.»

**Название:** Денежки врозь

 **Автор:** Bathilda

 **Бета:** WTF Nerodiska 2016

 **Размер:** мини (1031 слово)

 **Пейринг/персонажи:** Андрей, Роман, Потапкин, Синицкий

 **Категория:** джен с намеками на слэш

 **Жанр:** юмор

 **Рейтинг:** G

 **Краткое содержание:** Многолетняя дружба Жданова и Малиновского под угрозой ‒ оба сражаются за то, что ценой неимоверных усилий может получить только один из них

 **Примечание:** Вдохновлено комментарием «даже если Жданов и Малиновский будут бороться между собой за сердце Потапкина.»

 

— Что еще? — грозно спросил Жданов.

Федя задумался и на всякий случай отодвинулся от него подальше. Сын президента и по совместительству вице-президент «Зималетто» и в обычном-то состоянии мог наорать так, что неделю потом отходить будешь, а чего ждать от него сейчас, когда он явно маленько тронулся, и вовсе было неизвестно. Интересно, а это правда, что безумием нельзя заразиться? А то, вон, не только Жданов, но и Малиновский, судя по всему, поехал с катушек. Кто следующий?

— Что еще он любит? — повторил Жданов.

— Ну… пирожки, — выйдя из ступора ответил, наконец, Федя. — Он все пирожки бабушки вспоминает, говорит, никто их так печь не умеет, как она. Я и Роман Дмитричу это вчера говорил.

— Что?! — взревел Жданов и посмотрел на Федю так, словно тот собственнолично сжег всю новую коллекцию «Зималетто». — Уволю, — скрипнув зубами, пообещал он и умчался в неизвестном направлении.

Федя тяжело вздохнул: псих же, точно уволит, и пошел собирать вещи. Правда, в глубине души у него оставалась робкая надежда, что Павел Олегович вмешается и не даст сыну разбазаривать почем зря ценное приобретение компании в лице курьера Короткова.

* * *

— А эти? — с придыханием спросил Малиновский.

В его голосе слышалось столько энтузиазма, а во взгляде было столько предвкушения, что Потапкин даже помедлил пару секунд, прежде чем отправить в рот следующий пирожок — блаженный же, сразу видно, мало ли что он туда напихал? Но нет, пирожок оказался вполне съедобным, с яблоками и изюмом.

— Ничего так, есть можно, — одобрительно кивнул Потапкин. — В голодную пору, когда совсем припрет.

Малиновский душераздирающе вздохнул, разочарованно посмотрел на дело рук своих, то есть на горку пирожков с разной начинкой, и уточнил:

— Что, совсем-совсем не похожи?

— Даже рядом не валялись, — отрезал Потапкин.

Малиновский с трагическим выражением лица покачал головой и понуро побрел восвояси.

Жданов, наблюдавший за этой сценой, исполнил молчаливую джигу. У него еще был шанс обставить Ромку в погоне за благосклонностью Потапкина! Он испечет такие пирожки, которые его некогда лучшему другу, а теперь сопернику и не снились, и сердце Потапкина будет его. Надо только найти подходящий рецепт и сходить в магазин за нужными продуктами. И пусть это будет его первой попыткой приготовить своими руками что-то сложнее яичницы, он не сомневался в своем успехе.

Если понадобится, он возьмет эту неприступную крепость штурмом, но победа будет за ним.

* * *

— Держись, Потапкин.

— Стой до конца.

— Не поддавайся, друг.

Уходя вечером домой, многие сотрудники «Зималетто» сочли своим долгом похлопать по плечу Потапкина и пожелать ему сил и стойкости. Потому что вся компания уже знала о том, что Жданов и Малиновский наперегонки подкатывают к бедному охраннику, склоняя его непонятно к чему, но наверняка к чему-то гадкому. Правда, часть сотрудников полагала, что вице-президенты просто так развлекаются, но имелись и те, кто был свято уверен в истинности поговорки «с кем поведешься, от того и наберешься». В данном случае Жданов и Малиновский явно набрались от Милко.

Они уже пытались соблазнить Потапкина билетами на концерт «Любэ» («На концерт водку пронести не дадут, а без нее — какой смысл?»), билетами на матч любимой команды («Продули, сволочи, и я с горя напился, на работу опоздал и выговор получил!») и пирожками «как у бабушки» («Я думал, только у Роман Дмитрича такая гадость может получится, Андрей Палыч…»). Пока что все было безрезультатно.

— Держусь, — сурово отвечал Потапкин, и его каменная физиономия отбивала у всех охоту задавать ему лишние вопросы.

* * *

Синицкого можно было много в чем упрекнуть, но только не в отсутствии креативности. Каждое лето он устраивал среди мужчин-завсегдатаев «Аквамарина» конкурс, победитель которого мог бесплатно пить в клубе весь следующий год. Правила и условия конкурса каждый раз были разными, и Синицкий веселился от души, придумывая самые нелепые, смешные и трудоемкие задания, какие только мог. В самом деле, не отдавать же такой приз за здорово живешь.

Например, в прошлом году среди желающих халявных коктейлей проводилось соревнование на лучшее карнавальное платье — да-да, платье. Тогда Синицкий был уверен, что победит его давний друг Жданов, совладелец модного дома «Зималетто», но тот принципиально оказался участвовать. Даже жалко — Синицкий не отказался бы посмотреть на своего широкоплечего носатого приятеля в наряде бразильской танцовщицы, например. Говорят же, что смех продлевает жизнь, а такое зрелище, был уверен Синицкий, сделало бы его бессмертным.

В этом году на новую идею для соревнования его натолкнул визит матушки, откопавшей на антресолях альбом со старыми фотографиями и почему-то решившей, что сын непременно захочет посмотреть на себя маленького. Сам Синицкий ничего такого не хотел, но пришлось. Заодно он вспомнил о самом страшном кошмаре своего детства: походах с дедом на рыбалку. Как Синицкий их ненавидел!

Объявляя условия конкурса: поймать самую большую щуку старой доброй удочкой, без всяких наворотов, засняв весь процесс на камеру, чтобы избежать подлога, Синицкий мысленно потирал руки — пусть мучаются, как он когда-то!

* * *

— Вот эти еще вкусные, с яйцом и луком, будешь? — предложил Потапкин.

— Лучше умереть от голода, чем отравиться творениями рук Жданова и Малиновского!

— Да ладно, не так уж все и плохо.

— А по слухам, ты им сказал совсем другое.

— Не буду же я им правду говорить, — хохотнул Потапкин. — И вообще, я же жив, так что ешь давай.

— Ты — не показатель, у тебя желудок лущеный.

— Луженый, — поправил Потапкин.

— Я так и сказал!

— Ну и ладно, мне же больше достанется.

— Дай им уже то, чего они хотят, и пусть отстанут от тебя!

— Ревнуешь? — улыбнулся Потапкин и даже отложил пирожок.

— Еще чего! — фыркнули в ответ.

— Ревнуешь, — довольно сказал Потапкин. — Не ревнуй, нужны они мне, как собаке пятая нога. Но ты понимаешь, в чем тут дело… — Он замолк и смущенно почесал в затылке.

— Что? — последовал настороженный вопрос.

— Та щука, которой я перед Федькой хвастался, а Жданов с Малиновским увидели… не ловил я ее.

— Как не ловил?

— Вот так. Ну что ты на меня так смотришь? Да ездил я в деревню, честно, ездил, и хату мамке поправил, а потом мы с Кузьмичом на рыбалку ходили, и вот Кузьмич ее, щуку эту, и поймал. А я с ней просто сфотографировался — красавица ж, ни один рыбак мимо пройти не может, — признался Потапкин. — Эти двое ведь секрет хотят выведать, как такую рыбину выловить, а я почем знаю? Мне такая красавица сроду не попадалась. А теперь говорить об этом как-то…

Он замолк и развел руками: вот, мол, какой конфуз. Чего он не ждал, так этого громкого хохота в ответ.

— А они… тебе… пирожки... идиоты! — раздалось сквозь смех. — И не говори им ничего пока, а будут еще приставать — скажи, что всю жизнь мечтал… о вязаных носках. С помпонами. Из ангорской шерсти. Пусть помучаются!

— Кровожадный ты, — восхищенно сказал Потапкин и полез целоваться. Это был самый верный способ подлизаться к не в меру ревнивому гениальному дизайнеру.

 


End file.
